


I love you

by DarkEchoes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico have never once said they loved each other, until Nico's 16th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Nico woke slowly, stretching as he sat up on his bed. Nico looked over. Usually Will was gone by the Nico woke up. They always went to be early so Will missed 'work' and he had to get hours in the morning. But he was still asleep next to Nico. Nico smiled and bent down, kissing Will's cheek softly. "Morning, sleepy head." He muttered, pressing their foreheads together. Will's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Morning." "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Nico asked and Will shrugged. "Chiron said I got a day off. Today's my day off." Nico laughed quietly, resting his head on Will's shoulder. "I wanted to spend time with you, anyways. It's your birthday." Nico smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's too bad I don't get today off." Will furrowed his eyebrows, propping himself up. "Why not? It's your birthday!" "I don't work long, Will. I just have a few hours of training to do. I should be done at noon." Will groaned, wrapping himself around Nico. "Nooooo." He groaned and Nico sighed, wriggling out of his grasp. "I'll be back soon. You can even watch if you want." Will sighed. "Fine. But I won't enjoy it." "Yes you will." Nico kissed his nose, then pulled on a pair of shorts and left. "What are you up to?" Percy asked, leaning on a tree beside Will. "Watching Nico train kids." "Isn't it his birthday?" "He wants to work." Will muttered, glancing at Percy. "I wouldn't take it personally. It doesn't look like he's doing much training. Just kind of talking?" Will looked back at Nico and shrugged. "I mean I think most of these are Aphrodite kids? They don't do much fighting." Percy nodded. "Hey, it looks like they're looking over here." Will straightened and waved. "Nico? I think your boyfriends waving!" A kid shouted and Nico looked over, his face flushing as he waved back. "Gods... What is he doing?" He muttered, shaking his head. "Any questions about anything?" A kid raised his hand and hopped. "Me! Me!" Nico smiled and pointed to him. "Yes?" "Do you love him?" Nico stared at the boy for a moment. "Sorry, what?" "Will. Do you love him?" Nico didn't know how to answer. They had never said it to each other. Nico was scared how Will would react and he guessed Will didn't want to commit. They never asked each other. Nico looked over his shoulder. He watched Will talk to Percy, then turn, wave, and blow a kiss. "Yes. Yes, I think so." The campers 'awwed' and Nico shook his head, seething his sword. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walked away, a small smile spreading across his face as he cloned the hill to see Will. "Hey." Nico panted, leaning against the tree. "Hi. You done?" Will asked and Nico nodded, sighing and leaning his head against Will's shoulder. "You have to do anything else or do you want to head back to your cabin." "Cabin." Nico mumbled. He thought about asking Will to carry him, but he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Will nodded and followed Nico to his cabin. Nico pushed the door open and walked in, clapping the dim lamps on. Nico stared at the small desk at the edge of the room and glanced at Will. "I made you a cake." Nico laughed and nodded. "You did." "Read it." Will said awkwardly, rolling on the balls of his feet. "Happy 87th birthday.... Ish. Wow... Thanks." Nico rolled his eyes and Will smiled, pecking Nico's lips. "Was I close?" "Very." Nico mumbled, spinning from Will and staring at him. "Did you get me a present?" "Oh! Yes." Will dig through the drawers and pulled out a small package. "Open it." "I am." Nico mumbled, ripping the paper to reveal a small box. "You got me a box." "You have to open the box!" Will whined, chewing on his thumb. Nico opened it slowly and gasped. "Will! It's beautiful." Nico squealed, pulling the small ring out. "Thank you." He hugged Will tightly, then suddenly let go and stared at Will. "Wait... Did you propose to me?" Will hummed softly, shaking his head. "No. It's more of a promise ring. Like... I guess?" Will blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gods, I love you." Nico pressed their lips together. Will smiled and pulled his face away. "Did you just...?" Nico's face flushed and he stammered. "I-I didn't... I wasn't-" "I love you, too." Will pecked his lips then rested their foreheads together. "Happy 87th." Will murmured and Nico sighed.


End file.
